The Dark Walls
by Willow a' Wisp
Summary: The first year of WICKED’s experiment, The first girl in the glade, and what happenes. My OC begins before Newt’s limp and rules were official.
1. Out of the Box

It was dark with a faint smell of copper and steel. It sounded like a elevator and I realized it was a elevator. Crates were placed around me full of food and other things. I couldn't remember anything, but a name, I was sure it was mine, Lyra.

I heard the faint sound if alarms, They suddenly stopped at the box jolted suddenly and stopped moving. I pushed myself into a corner and grabbed a knife in one of the crates. The two panels above me were opened and someone jumped in making the box shudder.

It was a boy. He was tall and had blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

I raised the knife in front of me. "Who are you, where am I, why can't I remember anything?" I said. My voice suprised me, it was mid tone and I decided I hated it.

" Easy greenie," His voice had a thick accent, british i think. He tilted his head up towards the opening, "It's a girl." He said sounding slightly confused.

There were many voices above, I heard "A girl!" "Cool" " I call dibs" "Mine"

He looked back to me, " Can you put the knife down, I won't hurt you, neither will they. Please, just calm down."

I lowered the knife," Where. Am. I" I said.

"Let me show you." He held out a hand, I grabbed it, and he helped me up. I just then realized how tall he was, or how short I was rather. He smirked.

"What?" I said looking up at him.

" You're pretty short, five foot maybe."

I glared at him, then climbed out of the box.

I was surrounded by around 6 guys, all in their teens from around 14-17. I looked around, There were a few beginning stuctures in a grassy area, a wood was off to the left and the whole area surrounded bu huge stone walls with an opening on one wall. "Who are you? And Where am I?"

"Greenie calm down." The boy from the box said, He eased the knife out of my grip. I let him, I felt like I should trust him. "I'm Newt." He told me.

A boy stepped forward he was darked skinned and around 14. " I'm Alby, Welcome to the glade."


	2. Dinner(Catastrophe)

**Sorry last chapter was so short here you are** **. Thanks for reading, plz review. :) Enjoy**

"The glade? What's that?" I asked.

The Alby guy laughed, " What's your name?"

"Lyra."

"Okay then Lyra, c'mon, I'll explain at dinner."

The majority of the boys had cleared off and the few still with us became happier at the mention of food. Alby lead us to an area with a few tables and led to a door which I guessed was the kitchen.

Alby went over, knocked on the door, and said," FryPan we got a newbie."

There was a muffled " I know." from the other side.

"C'mon Greenie food's over here." Newt Said.

" Why do you keep calling me greenie." I asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"Because I can." He smirked, and I shook my head.

"Fine, I'm getting food now." I grabbed one of the tin foil wrapped things and sat down next to Newt at one of the tables. I unwrapped the foil thing to see a BLT sandwich, I ate it happily. I looked around, the other people had different items of food some had actual meals, like burgers and mashed potatoes others just had sandwiches.

"Hey Minho! Take this." Someone yelled and mashed potatoes went flying, and ended up hitting an asian guy in the face.

He looked shocked, then slightly angry. " GALLY!" He roared. He threw a tomato that hit a sandy haired guy square in the face.

Food began flying from everywhere. "Get down!" Newt told me as a piece of steak flew past my head.This went on for about five minutes, the boys who I learned called themselves gladers were laughing and covered in food.

Newt got some kind of pasta suck in his hair and I laughed. He then calmly filled a plate with wipped cream and threw it on my face. I picked took it, refilled it with wipped cream and rubbed iit in his hair, we laughed. Eventually things calmed down, everyone cleaned up, Newt gave me a pair of clothes to change into, then we all went out to where Alby began lighting a fire.

There were cut logs around it that served as benches by a sand pit right next to the fire. A few gladers went into the sand and drew a large circle they wrestled until one or the other was pushed out of the circle. Eventually the Gally kid went into the circle, some guys snickered and sat down like he wasn't worth their time. He looked at me and pointed, " Greenie, let's see how you hold you're own." laughter eerupted, some snickered, some challenged mockingly.

I stood up and walked to the circle. Gally laughed, "Good Luck sweetheart, you'll need it."

"Shut It." I told him, glaring, he stood a few inches taller than me.

"Make me shortie."

I tackled him. We rolled to the side and stood up, he was mad now. He pushed me, hard. I fell on my back and he stood above me. "How's the weather down there."

I kicked up with both feet and he fell over, I stood up. "tell me your self." A few gladers laughed. Gally went bright red, and stood up. He charged at me, and I side stepped last second. He stumbled and I pushed him over, making him roll out of the circle, laughter and cheers exploded from the gladers. Gally scrambled to his feet brushing off sand from his clothes.

Newt came over and high fived me, a few of the others clapped me on the back and said good job and stuff like that. I brushed sand out of my messy, brown curls. I went and sat on a log by Newt and the Minho guy. Gladers wrestled, and joked. Slowly they began turning in for the night, until it was just me and Newt.

"Okay, So you know how we can't remember where we came from?" Newt asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I know where Gally came from." He said.

"Where?" I asked smiling.

"The dumpster behind Frypan's kitchen." He said. I laughed, He watched grinning.

"Hey Newt?"

"Hmm."

"How old do you think I am?" I asked it suddenly dawned on me that I had no idea how old I was or what I looked like, besides the way my hair looked.

He looked me up and down. "I'd say around 15 maybe a little younger but not much. You have messy brown, curls for hair that are a bit above you're shoulders, the right side drapes slightly over the corner of that eye, and you have brilliant green eyes, uhh, just, just in case, you were, you were wondering." He said suddenly flustered.

"You're a dork." I said looking at how nervous he suddenly was.

"Yeah he is huh." A voice said behind me. I turned around, It was the Minho guy from earlier. "Oh hi Minho."

He nodded a hello, then turned to Newt, "C'mon we're running tomorrow."

Newt nodded trying to hide his blush. "N-Night Lyra." He said.

Minho winked at him, which I didn't understand why. and they walked off to their hammocks. I got up, went to the one Alby showed me earlier, and fell asleep.


	3. Yes Minho can play the guitar

Here's Chapter 3, feel free to pm me or review for ideas, ships,suggestions, or criticism. All ideas are welcome, though they all may not be used. Thank for reading Enjoy! :)

Minho POV

Any shucking idiot could see it. Newt liked her. Her first day and little Newtie had a bugging crush. (Shut your hole and let me talk Newt.) Everyone had gone to bed and their laughter still echoed around the glade. So I walk over to hear her ask how old she was, he told her, and described her not bothering to hide it. I pulled him away being him deeply flustered, it was hilarious.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" I said once he was in his hammock next to me.

"Shuck of Shank." He muttered.

The next morning we went to breakfast which was Frypan's best so far. Eggs, Bacon, and Waffles. She came over and sat by me, ate, and went off with Alby to take a tour of the glade.

Newt and I went in the maze, and ran like always. We went in pairs today meaning me with Newt. We stopped for lunch at a dead end next to the cliff. I took a swig of water. Then glanced at him and said, "So, how's Lyra?"

He redened slightly, "Good? Why?"

"Oh c'mon Klunk head. we all know you like her."

"Do not."

I rolled my eyes. This buggin' idiot. I mean honestly how stupid does he think I am? (Newt shut your hole.) I checked my watch and said, "Fine, we should start heading back now."

He seemed relived to have an excuse to avoid the subject. And we started running back to the glade. We reached the glade before the doors started closing and went to go map out what we saw. He finnished before me and went to go eat. "Later loverboy!" I called after him.

He groaned and yelled, "Minho bloody stop!"

I laughed and finished mapping.

Newt POV

Finnaly I can bloody talk. I left the map room and went to get dinner from frypan. When I got there it all seemed relatively normal. Gally, who was around 14 then, was telling stories with wild dar hair and shinning eyes. Dinner was once again a variety of things, I grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich and sat next to Alby. I looked around, and yes for a certain messy brown haired girl. I couldn't find her.

"Any of you shanks know where Lyra is?"

Most of them smirked, or laughed, or cooed about how cute it was that I wanted to see my "girlfriend".

Gally said, "Your girlfriend is in the willow."2Gaia

"She's not my girlfriend."

"We all know you like her shuckface." Minho had arrived.

"I can see why, I mean you shanks gotta admit she's hot." Gally elbowed me smirking. There were a few muffled agreements.

Alby raised his eyebrows, "Sure, she's bugging attractive, but she's a glader as the rest of you, respect her, that means you too Gally, she could probably beat almost any of us anyway."

"Good that." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Regardless, Newt, Minho is right, we all know you shucking like her."

I got up and left the area, my face burning, and the laughter, cheers, and mockingly encouragement sounding behind me. I walked for a bit near the deadheads. I looked up from my walk and gazed at the huge willow tree looming in front of me, I started to go around it and kicked a rock, then watched it skip across the ground. Something flew infront of me to the area where the rock stopped. I assumed it was a leaf or something and kept going. I walked across a few branches and a rock flew in my direction, I ducked and it missed.

"Gally I told you to get lost." I heard Lyra say's voice.

"Not gally." I said.

"Newt?" I heard a small thump then footsteps get closer. She brushed a few of the branches out of her way and came up to me. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be eating or something?" She tilted her head slightly and crossed her arms.

"I-Uh"

"Nevermind, you have to see this though." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the branches to the trunk.

"Woah." The tree was bigger than I thought. Fireflies laced the bark and leaves, giving a never-ending string of glowing lights. That's when I noticed Lyra had disappeared. "Greenie where are you?" She appeared climbing down the willow, then stopped at a nook not too far up from the ground.

"Come on, you can climb right?" She said.

I started up the tree following her until we reached an area where large and small branches were woven together to creat a kind of platform with an opening on the leaves to see the stars. The fireflies still circled and moved with the branches. "Cool right?" She said grinning.

"You gotta be shucking me. It's amazing. How long has this bloody been here?" It was beautiful, and not just the tree mind you. (Minho stop bloody laughing at me it's not funny.)

"No idea. I just came up here to avoid the others." She shrugged.

"So you just decided Oh yeah a tree maybe I'll bloody climb it?"

She laughed an my face warmed a bit, " Yeah I guess." she said.

"Newt? Greenie? Guys fire's starting." I heard Alby yell.

Lyra started down leaving me to hurry to catch up. I got to the base to see her start running to where the fire had begun blazing.

 **Lyra POV**

I sat on a nearby log next to Minho and Newt jogged over.

Gally ran into the area, out of breath and holding... a guitar? "Play."

He shoved the guitar into Minho's hands. Minho reddened, "C'mon Gally, I can-"

"Fine let me. " Newt took the guitar, and a few guys snickered.

Alby shot Gally a look and Gally ran off again, returning with... another guitar. "Play shuck face." He gave it to Minho.

Minho sighed, "Fine."

Minho and Newt looked at each other briefly, then began to play. You may have heard of being lost to music, but I was literally pulled from reality. The song was soft and strangely familiar. I then realized, I knew the song, I'd heard it before. I didn't even realize when I'd begun to **sing**.

(Viva la Vida: Coldplay)

 _I used to rule the world_

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word_

 _Now in the morning, I sleep alone_

 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice_

 _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

 _Listen as the crowd would sing_

 _Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!_

 _One minute I held the key_

 _Next the walls were closed on me_

 _And I discovered that my castle stands_

 _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

 _Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign feild_

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _Once you go there was never, never a honest word_

 _And that was when I ruled the world._

The boys had stostopped playing and I became aware of everyone staring at me. I hunched my shoulders and stared at the ground.

"Sorry I'm terrible."

Alby broke the silence, "Well if that isn't the biggest pile of klunk, I don't know what is."


	4. Newton and Feels

**Sorry for not updating in a while. You're probably not even reading this, but thanks for reading the story.** **enjoy :)**

"Uhhh, G'nite!" I said hurriedly and went to go to my hammock.

The next mornig someone shook me awake. "Hmmmm." I groaned.

"Get up Greenie." Newt's voice said.

"No." I muttered.

He pushed the hammock slightly. "C'mon you'll miss breakfast."

"Fine." I got up and threw on my dark green hoodie, then hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Waking me up."

"Not my decision." He grumbled. " Your hair's a bloody mess by the way."

"Shut up." I ran my fingers through my hair slightly, then called it good.

Newt smirked slightly.

"What now?"

"Nothing. C'mon Greenie."

We started walking. " Aren't you running today?"

"No, Minho told me to 'take a break' today."

We sat down at a table with Gally and Alby, and a few others.

The rest of the month went by pretty well, I was assigned to work in the gardens, and I became pretty normal with the schedule.The only thing that changed was that Newt grew more and more distant as time wore on. There was one day though, that a few of the runners, didn't go in the maze no including Newt, infact, he insisted he went in the maze today. Around what I guessed was 1 ish, alarms began blaring throughout the glade. Everyone around me dropped what they were doing, and made their way to the box.

I pushed through the crowd of gladers to the front where Alby was standing. "Glad you're here. I need you to go in today. " He said without bothering to glance at me.

"Why?"

"We get another glader today."

"Yeah, but why me?"

"Just do it shank."

"Ey."

The alarm stopped and there was a faint sound of clanking metal. I positioned myself at one of the doors, Alby gave me a slight nod and we each pulled open a door. I jumped into the box.

It smelled of rust and mildew, there were crates and boxes scattered around the box. There were two people in the box. A boy and a girl. I knelt down. "Hey there."

The boy's head shot up. The girl moved back. They were about 15 I'd guess. The girl had pale skin and blonde hair, with frotsy blue eyes, The boy had brown hair and sad blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl said.

"I'm Lyra, do you remember your name?"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

I saw something flash from the corner of my eye, and the boy charged at me, his fist swung wildly and hit me in my nose. A small fury of pain erupted, I felt warm boock trickle from my nose. I heard inhales and oh's from above.He swung again and I caught his arm, then pushed him on the floor. "Clam down shuck face, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I trust you, who are you."

" Calm down, you'll both remember your names in a bit, none of us can remeber anything else, so this is normal." The boy tried to hit me again. I sidestepped. " Listen Slinthead I'm trying to be nice but if you do that one more time, you'll be sleeping in cow klunk."

I helped the girl up, then out of the box, and the boy followed. A few of the guys stared when the girl came out and she moved closer to me. Gally said, "Well shuck, she's not bad." He whistled, I hit his arm.

"Make yourself useful shank, get this kid food. " I pointed at the boy. "And try to be civilized for once." I added. I took the girl over to where my hammock was and set up a cot for her.

She gasped suddenly, "Lyra! I remember my name, Alex. I'm Alex!" She said.

I smiled at her and finished her cot. "Welcome to the Glade Alex."

The next few days were nice. I saw Newt less and less, when I did he was staring at Alex but always looked away shaking his head.

The third day after Alex, and the Kid we were informed was named Charles, arrived I was showing Alex around so we were walking to the willow, because i wanted to show her a place she could be alone if needed, when I heard shouts. I tured and took Alex by the arm, then started running back to the sound of shouts. The gladers were huddled around the opening in the wall. The runners were coming through, one was missing though... Newt. " Alex, go over with Gally and frypan." I said, she obeyed. I forced my way through the group until I found Minho. I saw Alby disappear into the maze. "Where's Newt." I demanded, fear and anger boiling in me.

Minho looked up startled, "He's not back? "

There were more shouts and the gladers surged forward. I was standing in front of them at the opening when I saw them, Alby was dragging Newt behind him. There was a low runbling, and the walls shifted beginning to close, I ran forward to Alby and grabbed Newt's torso and helped Alby drag him inside as the doors closed behind us as Newt winced and cried out in pain.Newt passed out once we got through.

"Medi-Jacks!" I yelled.

I had never been more scared or worried in my life, at least not that I could remember. I paced nervously outside of homestead, they refused to let me in, I already had a black eye from attempting to fight Minho to get in. Ironically he wasn't allowed in either after that.

"Sit down, you're making me even more nervous!" Minho snapped at me.

"Shut it Minho." I said.

Alby burst through the doors and grabbed my wrist. "Inside now. He's awake."

I ran in and up the stairs, to the room where Newt was laying on a cot in the far corner, his face twisted in pain and sweat dotted his forehead while Clint worked on his badly twisted foot. I pulled a chair up beside him and stroked his hair out of his face. "What did you do Newt? " I asked him softly.

"Jumped." He said, barely audible and coarse, as though he had been crying. He arched his back in pain as Clint touched his ankle.

I froze and looked down at him, "You what?"

"Want to die." He muttered through cleched teeth.

"Why Newt why would yo-"

"Because I'm living a hell, no one here gives a klunk if I die, and if they do they'd get over it soo-"

I interrupted him this time. "Shut up shank. I care, so does Minho and Alby. Everyone here shucking likes you and is worried beyond your belief as to whether you're okay."

He looked at me and tilted his head slightly in confusion, "You care? Why?"

Minho barged in follwed by Gally, and soon the entire glade was surrounding Newt's cot. Minho knelt next to Newt, his expression surprisingly soft, " You okay Newt?"

"I'll live." Newt croaked.

After a few minutes of gladers asking Newt if he was okay, most filed out and thoes who stayed decided to play a game to pass the time.

"Truth or dare!" Gally declared.

"You can't remember anything from your past, but that game?" Newt groaned.

"Okay I'll ask you first. Newt, truth or dare?"

 **Comment what he should choose and what Gally should ask.**


	5. Clint knows all

**Thanks for reading even though this is trash review if I should add anything, or if you have requests. Enjoy:)** **SORRY IT'S SO SHORT**

Newt groaned, " Truth?"

"Which Shank do you like."

Newt's face reddened slightly and he muttered something.

Minho smirked and leaned on a table, "Newt, we can't hear you shuck face."

"I said it, you didn't say how loud to." Newt said.

Everyone in the room groaned. Minho threw up his hands in frustration. But Clint, who had been working on Newt's ankle was grinning like a madman. "Clint what did he say!?" I said loudly, the room silenced, and Newt gave Clint the worst deth glare ever possible.

"Not a word." He said. Clint's smile lessened and he sat quietly by Newt.

Alby stepped in the room and surveyed the people inside. "Alright every one, out side, dinner." The Gladers filed out except Newt, Minho, Alby, Clint, Jeff, and Alby. "Clint take a break, you two," He gestured to me and Minho, "out. "

"Alby c'mo-" I started, Minho put a hand on my shoulder, his expression soft, " C'mon lyre, we can come back later. "

I turned to Newt, "I'll get you some food. " Then stood up. Then I realized how bad his leg was, it was cut and bleeding through the branches in many places, yet despite Clint and Jeff's efforts it was still placed at an odd angle. " Hold on."

He gave me a forced smile and said, " Don't mess up your other eye." I had forgotten about my black eye and shot Minho a glare.

"I'll try." I said then followed Minho out of the room.


	6. As long as they’re happy

**Hey guys! Thx for reading that's all.**

 **Lyra**

I waited behind Minho to get dinner, I wasn't hungry, not after what I'd just seen, I didn't even think eating could be a possibility. I grabbed Newt's usual ham and cheese sandwich, and a chocolate bar for myself then started back towards Homestead. Alby was eating some of Frypan's attempted chow mein outside.

"He's resting." He said without looking up.

"I just brought him a sandwich. I won't bother him Alby" I added after seeing his raised eyebrows.

"Okay then." He stepped aside. "Oh if you can get tye shuck face to tell who the lucky girl is, keep me informed." He called as I stepped inside.

I gave a small laugh, "I will."

"Patch your eye while you're at it." I heard him say as I started up the stairs.

I opened the door, "I brought you dinn-" I stopped. Alex was sitting next to Newt, facing the door, and her lips were on his. She raised her head and his eyes opened, I wasn't able to register the fact that it looked as though I had woken him up. All I could see was the image of her kissing him, I walked over, practically threw thethe foil wrapped sandwich at him and left the room.

I heard his voice call my name but at the same time I couldn't I was in a daze, for some reason I was fighting tears, for the longest time I had been telling myself I didn't like him, I couldn't, he and Alex , I couldn't do that to them. I came out of homestead and nearly ran into Minho, I muttered an apology.

"Are you oka-" He started.

"Fine." I could feel him and Alby glance at each other, I never cried, and I wasn't going to now. I went over to the willow tree and climbed onto the platform, the day I showed it to Newt flashed through my head, I forced myself not to think about it. I heard footsteps near the tree, "Go away." I said.

"Watch it Klunk head." I heard Minho's voice say and a branch snapped.

"Sorry." Gally's voice muttered.

Soon the two boys were sitting next to me. Minho's smirk was gone, Gally actually looked concerned.

"What happened?" Minho said.

"Nothing." I wouldn't meet their eyes.

Gally placed his hand on my arm, I pushed it away.

"Lyre, we can't help if you don't tell us what happened." Minho said

"Then don't help."I muttered, my eyes burned.

"I stole cookies from frypan." Gally pulled one out of a bag he had on his back and gave it to me.

"Thx Gal." I told him.

"Now, what happened, we want to help our sister." Minho said

I looked up, "Sister?"

"Well that's how we see you, I mean how do you think I even got near Fry's cookies." Gally shrugged.

"Guys it wont do any good to tell you, They're happy that's all that matters." The realization of what I said dawned on me and I cursed myself for saying ananything.

"They?" Minho pushed.

"No one." I insisted.

"You came out of Homestead after going to see- Ohhhhhh." Minho said. "What.did.he.do."

"Newt?" Gally asked. I nodded. His face hardened, "As soon as he gets out of homestead, I'm gonna break his other leg. What happened."

"Guys stop it's fine you shuck faces." I pleaded. Newt had been through enough he didn't need this too.

They raised their eyebrows and I looked down and whispered. "Let's just say I know what he muttered to answer your question Gally."

"He told you?" Gally said, slightly exited.

"Well no, but..."

"But what." Minho pushed.

I saw there was no way of avoiding this, so I told them about how I entered the room and saw Newt lying down with Alex's lips on his. How peaceful they looked, how I threw the sandwich at him and left.

Both boy's expressions softened. "Doesn't matter though, they have each other right, I should be happy for them. I shouldn't bother you with this anyway, I'll just go to bed." I started down the tree.

"Lyre, wait." Minho laid his hand on my shoulder, "I got your back slinthead."

I smiled weakly and went down. Alby decided that the "campfire" would be in homestead that night. There wasn't an actual fire but I joined them anyway. I assumed Gally and Minho hadn't told anyone. The gladers went into Newt's room in groups. Eventually Alby came over and told me there wasn't anyone in Newt's room if I wanted to see him. I declined and asked if he had seen Alex. He looked around then pointed to the stairs, sure enough she was going up them. I nodded quickly to Alby and jogged over to stop her on the stairs.

"Alex, do you have a minute?" I drew in a breath and attempted a smile.

She turned around and smiled, "Sure!" We went outside and sat down on the grass. "How can I help you Lyra?" she asked. She isn't a bad person please keep that in mind.

I rubbed my arms to sustain some warmth. "How do you like the glase so far?" I attempted to still be the supportive sisterly figure to her, but she shot me a knowing look.

"I know what you really want to talk to me about." She said quietly.

"And what do you think that is?"

"What happened at dinner. Lyra I'm sorry I can tell by the way you loo-"

"Hey, Hey don't apologize. I'm, happy as long as you two are. He's liked you for a while you know. Whenever he actually decided to show his face he would just stare at you, then look away." I drew in a shaky breath and begged it went unnoticed.

"He did?" She asked somewhat hopefully.

"Yeah."

"I always thought..." she trailed off.

"Thought what?" A asked cautiously.

"That he was looking at you, he'd glance at me once in a while and shrug, but that's always when you looked. "

I laughed, "No Alex it's been you. Trust me. " I couldn't believe anything else, and was desperate for a change of subject, "C'mon I think I heard Fry say something about hot chocolate." I went inside before she could argue.

I was going to go out the back when Ably grabbed my arm qnd pulled me over to where there weren't many gladers, "Alright, what's going on, you punched _Minho_ to see Newt not too long ago, and now you won't even go up there when I'm giving you the chance to see him alone."

"Alby it's nothing."

"That's total klunk, don't lie to me. You came out of homestead close to tears and now you won't see Newt?"

"If I see him will you leave me alone?"


	7. Apples

**Thank you so much for reading. The last chapter was really rushed, sorry. Enjoy :)**

 **Newt**

I just wanted to be alone. My leg was on fire, I was beyond confused. The voices of the Gladers echoed in my ears, they were all the same, 'you ok Newt? How are you? Hope you get better.' None of them really cared, this stupid maze, I couldn't think of anything else when I jumped, it was the fastest way out, or that's what I thought.

"You still awake shuck face?" Minho stood in the doorway.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Who knows, anything, interesting happen?" he sat down and raised his eyebrows.

I thought back to Alex and Lyra, then decided it better not to say anything, "No."

"Sure slinthead."

"Alright fine, Alex... kinda... kissed me." I sat up and looked down avoiding his gaze.

I expected taunts or cooing but he responds with, "And Lyra?"

Something in me broke, "She, well-"

"Alright be honest with me shank, who do you like?"

"Is this like a bachelor thing?"

"Just answer the shucking question."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Minho left with an unreadable expression. Lyra came up and hesitated in the doorway.

"Hey greenie." I said softly.

She smiled and sat on the chair next to me. "Hi."

Her eyes were red, "Have you been crying?" I asked laying my hand on her arm.

"No." She said a little too quickly, then averted her gaze from mine.

"Listen, Miss-I-don't-cry-I'm-tough-as-hell," She looked at me, my face grew warm, " A-about the thing with... Alex-"

"Don't, It's fine, I'm glad you two have each other, you deserve to be happy." She smiled but a tear escaped her eye and she immediately tried to wipe it away.

"Lyra."

"What?"

"I- I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me, don't even try," She stood up and pushed the chair back, "you two deserve each other, I don't, I _never_ did. As long as you're happy I will be _fine_." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Lyra wait." I forgot about my leg and tried to follow her but fell. She turned around and came back muttering curses then helped me up again.

"I'm sorry Newt, you've been through enough already, you don't need this too." She bit her lip, fighting tears.

"Listen I-" The door opened cutting me off.

Alex stood in the doorway. "Oh, I'll come back later."

"No, I was just leaving." Lyra said. She made her way to the door, paused with her hand on the frame, then shook her head and left.

Alex smiled sweetly then sat down next to me.

 **Lyra**

I made my way down the stairs, I can't cry now I kept telling myself. I didn't even know why I wanted to, I didn't love Newt, did I? No. I'd seen the way he looks at Alex, I wasn't going to get in the middle of it. Minho stopped me at the base of the stairs, his arms were crossed. I sighed and attempted a smile. "Hey klunk head." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend like you're okay."

"I'm _fine_ Minho."

He sighed, "Fine, Fry said he has hot chocolate you want any?" Small, but he was trying to make me feel better.

I smiled weakly, "Sure."

We sat down on the logs outside. "So Newt won't be able to run anymore..." He started.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because... well we need a replacement." He avoided my gaze.

"What do you mean Minho, I work in the gardens, you could ask Gally he'd be happy to be a runner, he's fairly fast too." He laughed, something that felt like it had been so long since i had heard, and I joined him though I didn't know why. "Okay maybe not Gally."

"Lyra, I meant you. I know you work in the gardens and you're good at it too, but we'll need another runner, and you know Newt, he'll insist he do something, and won't be statisfied with most of what we'll try to get him to do. But just maybe you two can, trade jobs?"

"Minho, I- " I drew in a breath," I'll think about it... slinthead."

"Good, and gurl go get some sleep you look like you just walked into hell and back."

I was tired, not tired, I was exhausted, "Gee thanks, night Shuck face." I got up, and went to my hammock to sleep.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next morning I woke up to an overpowering smell of roses. I groaned and opened my eyes. "Alex? What the hell are you doing?"

She turned around grinning. Rose petals and the occasional twig or leaf were tuck in various places throughout her pale blonde hair. "Oh you're awake!" She said cheerfully.

I sat up rubbing my eyes with my knuckles. "What is that?"

She held up a glas jar full of rose petals and some water, no not water hot wax? "Rose candles!"

"Shouldn't you... never mind. I'm going to go get breakfast, aren't you working in the kitchen now?" I pulled on an oversized burgundy sweater that Newt had lent me the week before and tied my hair back except for the bits on either side of my face that hung down.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I'm still adjusting I guess."

"It's okay Ali. C'mon let's go eat."

Once we reached the dining area i grabbed 3 of fry's hash browns some Tobasco and ketchup packets. I sat down by Minho. He looked up and smiled, "You're eye looks better."

Oh right I still had my black eye (thanks alot Minho) It was still sore but I didn't really notice,"Thanks I guess." Events from the day before came flooding back to me, I shook my head and continued eating.

"Isn't that, Newt's." He gestured to my sweater, Alex looked up almost panicked.

"Yeah, I gues it is."

Minho smirked, I swatted him on the arm, he faked a hurt look,"Oh how could you, Im wounded!"

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Alex stood up, "I'm going to check on Newt." She said cheerfully, "See you guys later!"

And just like that I was no longer hungry. I stood up, "I'm going to start my work with the garden, see ya layer shank."

"Later." Minho called back.

No one was working when I got to the garden, It was already warm outside and I was beginning to regret the sweater, which I pulled off and tied around my waist so I was wearing my white to brown, tank top.I took one of the hoes off the rack and began making rows for planting, the work gave me something to focus on. Swing, pull, raise swing. It repeated over and over, I was done around noon and the other gardeners had shown up by then as well.

I pushed a few stray hairs out of my face and put my hoe back. I surveyed the area and my gaze came to our apple tree, we don't have many fruit trees in the glade, but the ones we did I noticed were ready to be harvested. I shook my head," dothey just not look?" I muttered.

I took a few of the woven baskets that were out, walked over to thw apple tree and began picking, i left the baskets of what I could reach on the ground and began climbing the tree to pick the rest. And that's when my day officially went to crap.

"If you wouldn't mind staying right there, I'm getting a pretty good veiw from down here!"

"Ugh, Charles." I groaned. This was the kid who came up with Alex. "Slim it shank." I called down.

"I would very much so appreciate it if you're rear didn't slim." He called back. At this I turned, shot him a glare and climbed higher. He continued calling various crude remarks. I stopped at a thicker brach to sit and rest, " I mean baby, I'm gonna need some of that later." He licked his lips.

"Charles if you don't shut your mouth I'm about to shut it for you." I shot him another glare.

"Please do sweetheart."

I took my basket and made my way down the tree, being sure to go on the opposite side of the tree than Charles. I reached the ground and began carrying the baskets over to the rest of the harvest, Charles followed cat-calling and attempting to get closer. I set the last basket down and by now most of the garden had been shooting an occasional glance at me and Charles. At this point my knuckles were white and I was beging to get cuts in my palm from my nails.

"I mean I don't know how Newt passed on that, or how you even saw something in him," That was it, I dropped my basket and the gladers close enough to hear let out small gasps.

"Don't bring him into this slint head." I growled, my voice was ice and it honestly scared me.

"Why it's not like he cares and frankly it isn't fair he almost got yo-"

I whirled around and my fist connected with his jaw. "I said leave him out of this!" I shouted.

"How dare you! sweetie may heaven help you now!" He aimed a hit at my nose, I ducked and he kicked me in the chest with his steel toed boot and I fell back. Gladers were forming a circle around us.

I swiped at his legs with mine and he fell back. I was furious. I stood up and gave him a well deserved kick in the ribs. He groaned and stood up. I squared my self looked him in the eye and said," square up bitch." His eyes were wild and they scared me, but I wasn't going to let him see that. He swiped at my other eye and I dodged, he aimed low and got two hits in at my ribs. I hit his cheek bone just below his eye and he staggered back.

He lurched forward tackling me to the ground he aimed several hits at my face wich I tried to block with my arms I kicked where I could and aimed several punches to his face, almost always missing his nose, then he hit mine. I cried out and hit his cheekbone again and he leveled off.

Someone pulled him off me, Alby. I was both grateful and inwardly groaning because I would be in sooo much trouble later. There was blood trickling from my nose, the corner of my mouth and some places on my arms. "Thanks Alby." I managed to groan. I stood up and emmidiatly moving my arm to hold my ribs.

"Medi-Jacks!" Someone yelled. I looked up, the sun was almost to the point of setting. Clint and Jeff ran over. I briefly surveyed Charles and realized that there was practically no blood on him at all, if anything it pissed me off more. He did have two black eyes and a rather nasty bruise on his cheek and cheekbone. That made me feel a little better.

"Get her fixed up." Alby said to Clint, "I'll deal with you later." He shot me a look.

"What about me?" Charles whined.

"You shuck face have another thing coming..."

I leaned on Clint and he helped me walk over to Homestead while we could hear Alby yelling behind us.

"So what happened." He said as we walked into homestead.

Despite my self I laughed slightly," I'll tell you later."

"What ever you say." We walked, well I limped up the stairs and I realized that I was basically being forced to see Newt. I stopped outside the door, " Nah Uh get in there Lyra." I sighed and opened the door attempting to avoid looking at a rather startled Newt and an Alex who just fell off the chair. Clint stopped to survey the situation, "Alex I told you to let him rest, go help Fry with dinner."

"Yes Clint." She sulked a little and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Newt gave me a surprisingly concerned look," You should see the other guy." I said, not nearly as confidently as I wanted to.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Newt said, sitting up with a wince.

Meanwhile I had made my way over to the cot next to his to sit down. "What do you think?" At this moment I was currently forming a plan to feed Charles to the grievers.

Clint was at the cabinet near the door taking out vials of disinfectants, some white cloths, some bandaids and other varieties of bandages. He pulled a chair up next to me, sat down and began disinfecting my cuts, when it stung I would wince slightly and then curse quietly.

"Why don't you wash her mouth while you're at it." Newt said smiling.

It took all I had to stop the heat from rising to my face after looking at him smile, he hadn't given a real smile in a while. "Ha ha ha you're sooooo funny." I said rolling my eyes, I almost smiled, and then winced, and yes cursed again.

"Lyre," he bit his lip and looked at me.

"Yep."

"Can you tell me what happened now?"

I sighed, " Charles happened." I explained to him and clint about the cat-calls and rather hesitantly how he brought Newt into it. When I was done Clint had finished covering the wounds, the basterd apparently broke my nose not terribly just enough, and I had a few bruised ribs. I had a cut on the right side of my bottom lip and various cuts and bruises on my arms and face.

I now had a band aid over the bridge of my nose. A larger square shaped one on my left cheek, white bandages around my ribs and various more bandages on my arms.

Newt's face darkened,"If he ever hurts you again I swear I'll-"

"What? You'll what Newt, you're in and cot and can't use your leg. You're in no condition to do anything. Okay so just heal, I can handle Charles."

"Oh yeah because you've done a bloody terrific job so far." He said.

"Why do you care anyway." I retorted. The room was dead silent.

Clint whistled and look at an imaginary watch on his hand,"Oh gee the time I'm going to go get dinner, I'll uh be back."

" Hey Clint wai-" He closed the door before I could finnish. "He doesn't even have a watch." I muttered.

I looked up and Newt almost emmidiatly looked at the ground to avoid me. Not fast enough, I saw the shine in his eyes. "Why do I care?" He muttered, though I wasn't sure if it was directed to me or himself. Finally he looked up and blinked a few times to rid his eyes of tears. "Bloody hell Lyre, I couldn't tell you." He said queitly.

I softened, not voluntarily but I did. I stood, then half fell, I moved Clint's chair over to the side of Newt's bed and half-sat-half-fell into it. I winced and inwardly cursed myself for doing so. I took a deep breath, and just sat there with him. "Hold on a sec." I said. I realized my shirt was blood stained and dirty, my sweater, well Newt's, was on the other side of my cot. I got up and went over to it, "don't look ok?"

"Ok." He turned the other way.

I crouched down on the side of the cot furthest from him, I quickly removed my shirt and pulled on the burgundy sweater. It hung losely on my frame, but was comfortable and warm.

I sat back down next to him," Okay you're good."

He turned towards, warm brown eyes shining, " Isn't that mine?" He smirked raising an eyebrow, this time I couldn't stop my face from heating up.

"Ye-yeah, you uh let me borrow it at the fire a while ago, and I just kinda forgot to give it back." I looked down.

"It's cute." My head shot up, "I mean uhh, It looks cute on yo- gah! No I meant you're cute- no that's worse i uh mean uhhhhh." Now he was becoming redder and redder, his hands flew up to cover his face.

I laughed, wincing as I did so but laughing all the same, "Newt calm down," I place my hand on his wrist and his fingers parted slightly. "It's ok." God why did he have to be adorable and hot at the same time- NO I DIDNT MEAN THAT SHHHHHHH YOU READ NOTHINGGGGGG.


End file.
